That can't be
by r0xi
Summary: No one ever told Sweeney anything about Lucy, what happened to her? Why is Sweeney suddenly not feeling the need to kill Mrs Lovette? Why is there a yelllow-haired woman with a 3 year old that likes to hang round the pie shop? Stort beter than summary.
1. No, thats not right

**Hey guys, this idea just popped into my head while writing a chap for my other story :)**

**Its set after Sweeney sings Johanna (kills all the ppl) and he's staring at the photo.**

**Mrs. Lovette didnt tell Sweeney Lucy "poisoned" herself. In this, she hasnt posioned herself at all.**

**She's...well you have to see whats going on with her :)**

**Plz review at the end :) roxy xx**

**Sweeney P.O.V**

I felt cold.

It was a cold night outside, but the air wasn't what was making me cold.

Looking down at my lap once again, I saw the picture of my wife and child, expcept blood was on it from where I smeared it and there was a big crack on Lucy's face, from when I got angry from Antony stopping me from killing the judge.

The photo was broken, broken like my heart.

I couldn't see her face anymore, casue of the crack, but I wasn't sure if I could see her at all anymore.

Everytime I would as that dimwited baker Mrs. Lovette about my wife, she would say she had to something with the pies and walk to the bakehouse.

And when I would ask people in the market, they were less helpful. They would mutter something about Turpin and serve someone else. Great customer service.

It seemed that Lucy was gone, as everyone avoided the question.

Except only Mrs. Lovette knew she was my wife, everyone else just thought I was a barber that moved to London.

Why wouldn't she just tell the truth?

I felt dead inside.

The only thing that would make me feel a little alive, would be slicing people's necks.

When the blood would pour out of their weak, fat necks, the blood would stir something inside of me.

I heard the door open. It had better not be a customer.

I'm closed" I mumbled. I really didn't want to deal with a customer. I got up from my seat and walked to my mirror.

I was paler than usual, and there was some blood on my cheek from the last guy I killed.

He was probably being put into pies by now. Oh well, I didn't care for those fat fuckers. As long as the money kept coming in and the lowlives didn't notice people dissapearing, I was fine.

"I aint a customer dear" Mrs. Lovette said, pulling me out of my murderous thoughts.

I grunted, I considered wiping the blood off my cheek, but I started sharping my friends instead.

I started humming to my friend about rubies when once again, she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Just thought you would like to know, that instead of sleepin' in that old chair, that can' be that comfy, me an' Toby got you a bed downstairs" she said, taking a breathe.

I turned to look at her, but when I did, I wish I hadn't. She had bruises on her arms and one on her face, along with some blood.

"What happened to you?" I said, walking over to her worried. Why was I suddenly worried about this worthless good for nothing baker all of a sudden?

She was good for one thing; putting people in pies.

"Oh, the bruises? Jus' a little tassle with fattie and my rollin' pin. he grabbed it from me when I was dragging him over to slice him up, an' then decided to hit me a few." she said, looking at the bruises as my eyes traced them.  
A dying man did this to her?

I heard her stretch then she walked over to where I standing.

Then she did what I would never let anyone but Lucy do. She wiped the blood off my cheek.

Usually I would slit someone's throat for doing that, but I felt grateful for her doing it.

She yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry love, jus' so tired from the rush a' dinner and setting up you bed, an' everything else. Come on, lets show you where it is" she said, patting my shoulder.

As we walked down the stairs, I looked down at the lowlifes below us.

There were a few people waiting around Bells crt, but that was about it.

It was late at night though, so not many people would be out.

Mrs. Lovette led me through the shop to the back.

I barely recognised the place.

She must've seen my bewildered look.

"Me an' Toby got rid of Albert's things and brough' some new things. Didn't wanna hold onto his memory anymore. We got the stuff with all the money we been gettin' as we don' spend it on meat and Albert's mother died recently and left me some money" she explained

I nodded as i looked around again. Most of the silverwear was gone, so was the piano and the photo of them both. It was all replaced with new things that looked expensive.

"We pawned off the stuff we could so we could get some real meat to mix into the pies so people won' go suspectin' anythin'. We didn' spend to much money." she said, still looking at me.

Her eyes suddenly drooped as she swayed. I ran and caught her before she fell to the ground. She lightly snored as I did so.

I carried her into her bed and found the one I presumed was mine.

As I layed in bed, which was infact comfier than the chair, I thought of my old life with Lucy and baby Johanna.

It was so sweet and normal, until I was sent to Australia all for a little crush Turpin had on my wife.

I thought of what Johanna would look like now as I fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, I saw Toby staring at me at the end of the bed.

"What you want boy?" I grumbled

"N-nothing sir. Mum sent me to check on you" he stumbled, looking at his feet. Then he scampered out.

"Worthless boy" I muttered to myself as I rolled out of bed.

I felt a pang of hunger for the first time in months as I stood up.

Being in Australia for 15 months stuffed up my appetite. It was usually thrown onto the ground so it wasn't edible and I hardly ate there.

I stumbled to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat, other than people or pies. They didn't appeal to me.

I had no such luck with the food and the baker was at the market, I was guessing.

I stared out the window as I contemplate on what to do.

Then I saw it.

A small thin figure, with yellow hair and a beautiful face, was standing across the road, holding hands with a boy who looked about 3.

"Lucy?" I whispered.

**This is a starter, sorry its short...**

**pls review, I got a rough idea of next chap, but wanna see if u guys like it first**

**roxy xx**


	2. In trouble now

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing ****soz it took me a while to get this chap out, I only had Sweeney's part figured out nd it wasn't that long...so I wrote a Lovette P.O.V nd it took a while...I might not write in the way she talks cause it's too hard-taking out letters nd all that. Half the chap is written lie that tho. Sorry.**

**Review plz, Roxy xx**

**Sweeney P.O.V**

It couldn't be Lucy, just couldn't.

I blinked a couple of times to see if it was a trick, but there she was, still standing across the road, beautifully.

But there was a boy with her, so it couldn't be Lucy.

Just as I got the courage to go across the road, a carriage picked them up and took them away.

By the time I got out of the shop, the carriage was gone.

Next thing I knew, I was feeling the cold ground on my face. Then it went black.

**Mrs. Lovette P.O.V**

I had a feeling something bad was happening, but didn't know what, so I started to head back to the shop when I saw her.

Lucy was getting out of a carriage at some strangers house.

_I hope Mr. T. hasn't seen her._ I thought it a worried tone.

The basket hanging from my arm was getting heavier as I ran faster to the shop, when I got there I saw Mr. Todd lying on the ground unconscious.

_Oh god._ I ran over to him and shook him gently, he had only fainted I realised as he moaned groggily.

"Lucy" he mumbled.

_Shit, he better not have seen her!_ I thought really worried now.

"Mr. T? Why you mumbling 'bout Lucy? Come on; let's get you up to bed." I said, heaving him off the ground as he starting to slowly.

I heaved him to his room after much effort, but by the time we got there, he had woken up and was staring blankly at me.

"wha' is it?" I said, worried, if he asked about Lucy again I was screwed.

"I-I saw h-her. With a li-little boy" he stumbled. Still staring ahead at nothing.

"saw who? You don' know anyone roun' here at London do ya?" I said, trying to think of ways to distract him.

"I don't, but I saw _her._ I saw Lucy." I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"couldn't have been Lucy, mustve been some other blonde haired woman that had a little boy." That seems to have woken him up.

"How did you know what she looked like? And how did u know that the woman across the road had a little boy? Have you seen Lucy before? Where is she?" his voice was getting louder with each sentence.

"Calm down Sweeney!" that was the only time I ever called him Sweeney. Or yelled at him.

"I don't wan' to talk about Lucy. An' I saw a woman who was blonde and I remember you talking about her in your sleep one time. That's all. The woman had a little boy round the age of 3." I said, rushed as I got the words out faster to save having to explain about Lucy.

"But-but, the way you explained the woman, it sounded just like the woman I saw, the woman I saw was Lucy though." He muttered.

"The woman I saw was just a woman that looked like your Lucy. Not saying that she is her, but I haven't seen Lucy since you left 16 years ago. I swear that's the last I saw of her." I said.

"If that's what you say" he said, seeming to believe me.

He got up suddenly and pulled out his "friend".

I cowered in my seat, worried he didn't believe me and was going to slit my throat like I was just another customer to him.

But he just started talking to it.

"Lucy is gone my friend, yes I know it's sad to think that, but we were gone for 15 years and she hasn't returned in the year we've been here. Shush my friend, go back to sleep, I'll wake you once another customer has come and you can spill their rubies..." I blocked his voice out. I didn't want to hear him talk about him "spilling rubies". Dealing with the aftermath of the bodies was enough.

When he finally stopped talking to his razor and put it back in his holster, he turned to look back at me.

His eyes were wet, I could tell he was on the verge of tears and I couldn't deal with that right now.

This wasn't the right Sweeney.

This Sweeney seemed to have a heart that cared and shed tears and f_elt_.

I stood up, heading over to him. "Come on love, let's get you to bed." I muttered, patting his shoulder, leading the way to his bed.

Thankfully, last night he ended up in his own bed.

He shuffled all the way to his bed and fell down face first into the blankets.

"Leave. Now" he muttered into the sheets as I backed away from his room and headed back to the kitchen.

As I thought about how happy Sweeney was with Lucy all those years ago, it made me get tears in my eyes.

"You alright mum?" I heard Toby's soft voice say behind me.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine lovey. Just got a little flour in my eyes. Nothing wrong." I said, wiping my eyes as I turned to face him.

God that boy was adorable when he was worried about someone.

"It doesn't have something to do with Mr. T do it? Cause if it was, I'll show him for hurting my mum." He said, turning to head to Mr. T's room.

I grabbed his arm lightly. "No, it wasn't something to do with Mr. T, just a little flour from making the pies. I swear, how 'bout you go get some spices from the market for me?" I asked in a soft tone. Hoping he wouldn't notice I hadn't even had any flour out or anything to do with pies.

"Okay..." he said slowly as he turned to walk out the door.

After he left, I felt tired all of a sudden, so I went to my room, but on the way I stopped by Mr. T's room.

I stood in the doorway and watched him sleep. Well toss and turn actually.

"Lucy. Where are you? Why did you have to die?" he muttered in his sleep as he tossed.

I couldn't watch any more.

I shuffled to my room fast and fell onto my bed.

Tears pouring out of my eyes, I tried to go to sleep.

I was getting close to spilling the truth to Mr. T, but he really didn't need to know it. It would break his heart more than it was already broken.

I was definatly in trouble now


End file.
